


The Car

by Bolt_DMC



Series: The Bolt Chronicles [25]
Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Driving, Flashbacks, Humor, Movie Reference, Music, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt_DMC/pseuds/Bolt_DMC
Summary: Penny and Bolt celebrate their return from a long book-signing tour by driving to the local diner for pie and coffee. Along the way, Penny discusses her current situation, including her life-changing decision to enter college, while she and Bolt enjoy several choice pop music selections. Thanks to a flashback, we also see how far the girl has progressed since her first time behind the wheel. Primary cultural references include the films "Balto," "Raiders of the Lost Ark," and "Jurassic Park," as well as songs by Chuck Berry, The Beach Boys, Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels, Bruce Springsteen, and The Modern Lovers.
Relationships: Bolt & Penny (Disney: Bolt)
Series: The Bolt Chronicles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041639
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchFlame (RachelMcN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelMcN/gifts).



> Timeline: August 2013
> 
> For WitchFlame

1.

The sun had set about an hour ago, giving way to shimmering stars and a golden crescent moon that glowed like the horns of a supernatural bull. Penny eagerly descended the farmhouse steps, a clutch of compact discs in one hand and a small set of flashing keys in the other. Her auburn hair had grown out some and she was wearing a blue denim dress, her latest attempt at changing her look a bit. Penny turned to face the front door that had just been closed moments ago.

“C’mon now, you silly puppy!” she called out. “Let’s go already! Don’t you want a big piece of apple pie? My treat.”

Bolt came scampering out the doggy door, tongue lolling out and eyes wide with excitement. “You had me at pie!” he thought as he woofed excitedly. The pooch gleefully bounded around his master in an enthusiastic circle and panted in anticipation.

Penny got down on one knee and grinned, affectionately tousling Bolt’s head. “You’re like every other guy I know -- your pathway to happiness runs directly by way of your tum-tum!” she giggled. One opened car door and sputtering starter noise later, the two friends were headed off to Dinny’s Diner.

“Maybelline” by Chuck Berry bubbled through the speakers as the old jalopy zoomed down the country road, heading for the main highway. Penny laughed when the little shepherd rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Don’t look at me like that! You knew I was gonna play this song to start with. What better way to kick off a joyride to the diner and back?”

“Obviously, I should have known,” thought Bolt. “I mean, you named the car after this song, after all. Besides, there’s always room for a little Chuck Berry in any worthwhile music medley -- great stuff.”

A left turn a few miles up ahead led to a packed dirt road ordinarily used by local tractors. “Let’s take this one,” said Penny. “It’s a good shortcut to the highway.”

She rhythmically tapped her finger on the steering wheel. “Sure is good to be back home again, old buddy. You’d think we’d have gotten more than enough of each other after spending so many weeks together on that book signing tour we just did. But I guess that isn’t the case. Seems like we can’t do without each other for very long, huh?”

The dog barked with enthusiasm. “Well, that’s certainly true for me, no question. I could spend every day with you and never get tired of it. You’re my person, Penny, and you’re special. Really special.”

“One thing I found out from that trip,” she chuckled. “I discovered just how much I love to travel. Remember when Mom told us about that great summer-long backpacking tour she took through Europe when she was in college? London, Dublin, Paris, Amsterdam, Prague, Vienna, Venice, Milan, Florence, Rome, Madrid? Staying in hostels, couch surfing with people she had corresponded with, eating at street vendors and cheap lunch spots, and sharing home-cooked meals with people she crashed with? Sure sounds great, doesn’t it? Guess the nomad’s life agrees with me.”

The music morphed into a spirited rendition of “Fun Fun Fun” by The Beach Boys. “We’ve been to Paris at least, you and me,” Penny continued. “If those other cities are half as wonderful, it’ll be a memorable trip to take. Loads of museums and cathedrals and parks and stuff like that. And talk about history! Here in the US, that means going back maybe 400 years or so. But in Europe, you’ve got churches more than twice as old as that -- heck, maybe more so. Did you know Rome has ruins dating back over 2000 years? Think about it. That goes all the way into B.C. numbered years. Now that’s ancient!”

“I’m excited for you, Penny,” thought Bolt. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to go with you or not, but if so, that’d be terrific! Of course, if I have to stay home, that’s okay, too. I’ll just make sure the house stays safe and sound until you return, if that’s the case.”

“Hmmmm,” said Penny thoughtfully. “Maybe I could even do that next summer, or perhaps the one after that. I’ve got a fair bit of saved-up money, and I can manage it on the cheap if I have to. It’d be worth it, for sure. Don’t want to put it off forever, though. You can’t sit around and say ‘Someday, Someday’ all your life. If you wait too long, ‘Someday’ never comes, and you’re either dead or stuck in a rocking chair you can’t get out of. My physics lab partner’s grandma worked hard all her life and rarely took any vacation. She never even left the state! She said she’d start traveling when she retired -- but then she keeled over of a heart attack a month after she quit her job. Happens sometimes. But that’s not gonna happen to me. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

The shepherd grumbled and shook his head. “Well,” he thought. “At least you’ve got a lot of years ahead before that occurs. I’m already ten years old, and for a pooch, that’s plenty of mileage. I keep myself in shape, and you take great care of me, so hopefully I’ll be around a good while longer. But you never know, do you? There could be a truck with my name on it right around the next corner. Gotta say, I’ve done a lot in my life so far, at least. Not many dogs have enjoyed the adventures I’ve had.”

Penny soon reached a main road not far from the highway and turned right. “You know, I’ve actually gotten good at driving the last several months. Can’t believe how bad I was at this when I first started out. But a bunch of road time with that nice Driver’s Ed teacher Mr. Oliver definitely helped. Practice makes perfect.”

“Boy, did I ever hear all the gory specifics about that!” thought the pooch with a whine as he stuck his head out the window and flopped his tongue out. The rushing air felt good on his face. “Mittens was in the backseat of the car the first day your mom took you out and got you started. She told me all about it, and I might add, in the fullest, most graphic and cringe-worthy detail.”

2.

Having crawled in via an open back window, Mittens lay asleep, sunning herself obliviously on the car’s back-seat floor like a pampered sultan. She found herself rudely awakened when the auto unceremoniously bucked and jolted forward.

“No, no, sweetie!” came a voice from the passenger front-seat side. “Just use your right foot on those two pedals. One foot on the gas and the other on the brake is a guaranteed recipe for a car crash. Only dotty old ladies drive like that.”

Penny grumbled. “But Mom -- I thought it would be more efficient that way. You’re just going back and forth with one foot otherwise.”

The cat crawled onto the back seat and looked out the window. They were in a distant corner of the mall parking lot, far enough from home that Mittens dared not leave the car. She didn’t have much time to think further about the issue, though, as she went crashing into the seat in front of her with a shriek thanks to Penny’s latest lurch forward.

“Ugh -- why did it have to be teenage drivers?” she groaned. “If I had claws, I could hold onto the back seat and simply ride it out. I’ll pretend this is a rodeo and I’m on a Brahma bull or bucking bronco. Much better than -- yaaaagh!” The girl’s latest transgression against good motoring practice saw Mittens tumble ungraciously back into the rear seat from the floor.

“Penny -- easy does it, dear. Don’t push so hard on the pedals. Smooth and measured, go gradually between them. You don’t want to panic stop or gun the gas unless you’re forced into it,” her mom scolded. “Otherwise, you’ll have to have your brakes replaced every three months and you’ll be filling your gas tank constantly.” The older woman turned and looked behind her. “Sorry, Mittens. If I knew you were coming along, I’d have strapped you into the old baby seat out in the barn. I know you don’t have claws, so hang on as best you can. This is turning into one interesting ride.”

Mittens crouched on the back seat, her front legs splayed as she tried to anchor herself. “Geez, Penny -- listen to your mom already,” she mewled. “This isn’t a carnival ride. If I wanted to tumble around like this, I’d find the nearest Tilt-a-whirl and grab myself a bucket helmet and a barf bag. Not to mention -- aaaah!” Her latest thought was cut short as she hurtled into the side door with a thud.

“Oops -- sorry, Mom,” said Penny sheepishly. “Guess I took that corner a little too tight, huh?”

“A safe assumption,” came the mildly quavering voice from the front passenger side. “You don’t have to jerk it. That’s power steering, and a little goes a long way when you turn the wheel.”

Another sudden heave sent the hapless cat flying onto the floor, followed immediately by the sound of the motor spluttering to a grudging halt. “Home so soon?” quipped Mittens. “I should be so lucky. Haven’t been bounced about this much since I made the mistake of joining Bolt on that trampoline in the backyard a few months ago.”

“Gaah! What did I do now?” gasped the frustrated girl. “I didn’t think driving would be this hard!”

A loud sigh came from Penny’s mom. “It’s an automatic transmission, sweetie. Don’t touch the lever on that side. The turn signal is over on the left. You’ll stall out every time if you pull on that one. It’s okay -- you needn’t worry about it just now. Go ahead and start the car up again.”

The ensuing pause was interrupted by a rhythmic sweeping sound coming from the front of the car. “Not that knob,” said Penny’s mom. “Those are the windshield wipers. Turn them off and use the key.”

Mittens frowned. “Of course she turned on the wipers. Couldn’t be otherwise, right? On the plus side, we’ll be able to clearly see where we aren’t going.”

“Aaugh!” yelled the girl. “I’m so frustrated right now! I’ll be riding a bike for the rest of my life at this rate.”

“Dear,” said her mom in the most reassuring voice she could muster. “It’s only your first time behind the wheel. I’ll admit it could’ve gone a teensy bit better, but you’ll figure it out soon enough. Just to be on the safe side, maybe make sure you sign up for a Driver’s Ed class this semester? They’re great at making good drivers out of Nervous Nellies. Now, tell you what -- let’s stop for now, and we’ll give it another shot in a couple days. Practice makes perfect.”

“At this point,” groaned Mittens, eyes crossed and paws on top of her head. “I’d settle for ‘Practice makes passable’. And next time, wake me up and chase me out of the car first, willya?”

3.

Having reached the highway, Penny called up the first of two songs by Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels, “Jenny Take a Ride.” The girl grinned. “Okay, Bolty -- let’s open it up a little.” The car headed west, still several exits away from the diner.

“I’ve really found out just how much I love to drive lately,” said Penny. “You feel so free and easy. It’s a nice rush to go fast, feel the engine purr, hear the wind whoosh into the open window, see those white lines disappear under your fender. And driving in the evening, on a wide-open road with almost no cars out -- you feel like you’re queen of the world. Nobody keeping you bottled up, stuck in traffic, crawling inch by inch like what happens with rush hour in the city. Of course, I’m gonna be commuting to college shortly. Got a feeling I’ll know what traffic jams feel like soon enough.”

Bolt arched his eyebrows up as far as they would go, the better to feel the wind on his face. “Well, there sure isn’t any traffic jam going on here. I’ll bet you could easily rev it up to a hundred miles an hour without batting an eyelash. You’ve got all the room in the world. Haven’t seen more than a couple of cars in either direction.”

The song “Devil with a Blue Dress On” crashed right in on the heels of Jenny and her effervescent ride, pushing the energetic flow of the music forward unabated.

“You know, it amazes me how many people still love and remember our show, Bolt,” mused Penny. “It’s remarkable -- there’s a huge dedicated online fan club, all kinds of mentions on Twiddler, stuff on websites like Bumblr and Dreddit. More fanart and fanfic than you can imagine. There are reruns on the Vintage TV and Animal and Dog networks. There’s all kinds of old merchandise for sale at those auction websites -- and wow, did you know somebody actually sold a maquette of you and me that has our names misspelled for three thousand dollars? It was a one-of-a-kind test run item that somebody in the production line kept and resold.” She laughed. “Panny and Boot -- what kind of ding-a-ling let that slip by, huh? I guess it’s no wonder those book signings we had were always crammed with people. How’s it feel to be a cultural icon, big guy?”

“Eh -- cultural icon, regular dog, it pretty much all seems the same. Especially given that I had no idea I was a TV star while I was one. You’ll forgive me if I’m pretty blasé on the subject. Not to mention that the show was pretty dorky,” thought the dog. “Besides, I think we’re almost at the diner, and I’m keen to concentrate on pie at this point.”

4.

The pleasantly warm weather proved ideal for Penny and Bolt to take advantage of Dinny’s outdoor seating area, which was a favorite spot for diners who were also pet owners. The girl sat at one of the small tables near the patio’s edge, with the dog lying to one side.

Penny put down her coffee mug and tugged at her dress, which had bunched up immodestly when she had scooted herself into the vinyl chair. She might not have noticed if she hadn’t become self-conscious from the appraising glances of a couple of young men on the other side of the patio.

Before now, she had actively avoided dresses except for the formal ones she was forced to wear at book signings. At her mom’s assertion that she would “appreciate the comfort and air flow” from a casual frock, Penny had relented and picked out the blue denim dress, though she had insisted on coupling it with a white jersey, white socks, and shockingly-red sneakers.

“Well, those pie-eyed boys over there seem to like this getup,” she said softly. “What do you think, Bolt? Does this outfit make me look attractive?”

The little shepherd distractedly munched at his plate brimming with apple pastry. “Mmmmm, pie!” he thought.

“Also you might have noticed that I let my hair grow out while we were on that book signing jaunt. I didn’t have the time or the inclination to get it trimmed, so I just decided to let it run wild. Gotta say, it does look better than I expected -- kinda like that girl Rosy in the movie ‘Balto’, don’tcha think?” Penny took a sip out of her coffee mug and continued. “Cute little button, isn’t she? Perky as a parrot, and she’s even got a sweet doggy like I do. No way I’m lettin’ Mom cut my hair, though. She’d probably put a pie plate on my head and snip anything that shows underneath, knowing her. You get what I’m talking about, right?”

Bolt continued to chomp away, staring off into space. “Mmmmm, pie!” he thought.

“Course I might change everything again when I enter college in a couple weeks. It’s another big start-over, and I gotta say first impressions matter. I don’t think I’ll be wearing a denim dress on the first day of class, for one thing. I mean look, I’m a farm girl and all that, but there’s no point overdoing it, ya think? Everybody will probably be wearing slacker-fashionable clothes or something similar. And shorter hair will be easier to take care of, come to think of it. Just wash and go. I’d rather spend my time calculating pi to the hundredth decimal point than putting my hair in rollers or something. What do you think, Bolt?”

The dog pushed his snout into the plate and took another bite. “Mmmmm, pie!” he thought.

Penny took a bite of pastry, wrinkled her face up, and gave the pooch an amused look. “Although, gotta say, I’ve been giving very serious consideration to exploring the South Pole this fall instead of going to college. Seeing if maybe, y’know, there actually are walruses or polar bears down there or not. I was thinking maybe of hitching you and Jenna and Astro and Humphrey and Droopy and Scooby-Doo to a dogsled, heading into the Antarctic interior for some wacky adventures. Maybe we’d even find the Abdominal Snowman. You know, the monster who is Santa Claus’s long-lost brother, but has just as big a belly? Bet you can’t possibly picture him without a couple of dozen roast turkey legs in each paw. Probably couldn’t pry those out of his mitts. You think? Unless you really wanna try… ”

The shepherd absentmindedly continued to gobble down his sweet treat. “Mmmmm, pie!” he thought.

Penny broke into hearty laughter and gave Bolt an affectionate scratch behind the ears. “You silly doggy -- you weren’t even listening, were you? Like I said, you’re no different from any other guy when it comes to food. Good luck getting your attention when you’re scarfing down something yummy, huh? Not that I blame you, actually -- I think it’s kinda cute.”

Bolt looked at his master quizzically, his muzzle covered in apple goop. “Oh, sorry -- did you say something? Must’ve had my mind elsewhere,” he thought.

5.

Penny shooed Bolt into the car, clicked her seatbelt on, and pushed another button on the CD player. The opening to Bruce Springsteen’s “Thunder Road,” with its tentative piano and squealing harmonica, floated through the auto’s interior as she pulled onto the highway.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happened,” said Penny. “I’m all done with high school. Never have to go back again to that silly place. Pep rallies and proms. Gym classes and football games. Stuck-up poser girls and crummy cafeteria food. Classes that are as much about babysitting as they are about learning. The math and science teachers at least were pretty good, but those English classes -- they might as well not have even bothered. Shoot, I knew as much about how to interpret those novels we read as the teachers did. Oh well -- maybe they had to dumb stuff down for the ‘Jurassic Park’ film series crowd or something.”

The dog had his head stuck out the window, eyes closed while he enjoyed the rushing breeze. “Yeah, I hear you. Heck, I’ll bet I could have taught a class on O. Henry or Saki about as well as anybody. I’ve certainly read enough of their stories over the last few years. All I have to do now is discover how to talk so humans can understand me. No mean feat, let me tell you. If I ever figure that out, I promise you’ll be the first to know.”

“Everything’s about to change again,” Penny sighed. “It’s really gonna get serious from here on in. I want to get right into veterinary school, maybe after my first year at college if I’m lucky. The smartest kids make that jump sometimes, and I’m plenty bright enough to do it. I’ve heard it’s very hard to juggle all those classes, though. And some courses are awfully challenging, too. I’ve heard anatomy and physiological chemistry are the ones that separate the roosters from the chicks. But I want this -- I know I do. No way anybody’s gonna stop me from fulfilling my dreams.”

Another iconic Springsteen song, “Born to Run,” rattled through the speakers, its romantic, musing optimism filling the air.

“You know, I’ve got you and Mittens to thank for me wanting to become a veterinarian. I just think about how much I love you guys. How badly I want to keep you healthy and safe so you can live as long and enjoyable a life as possible.” She paused. “Sheesh -- and of course here I am, stuffing you full of pie like a doofus. That can’t be good for you. Me either, for that matter. Oh well, I don’t do this kind of thing very often, so we’ll probably be okay.”

“How can something so delicious be that unhealthy?” thought Bolt. “You sure that’s not an urban myth or something? Anything tasty should be good for you, too. Talk about unfair! You’ve made me take medicine a couple of times, and it invariably tastes terrible. But you always say it’s good for me whenever I’ve had to do it. All I can say is, you know I’m really, really devoted to you when I willingly munch on a ball of hamburger you’ve stuck a pill into. I know you do sneaky stuff like that once in a while -- I’m no ignoramus. But you’ve got your reasons, I’m sure.”

Penny shook her head. “I guess this means I’m gonna be super busy from here on in for a long while. There’ll be tons of classes and papers and tests. I’ve got a feeling high school will seem kind of tame by comparison. And I’ll be driving to the city most days -- don’t want to have to stay in a dorm room if I can help it. Not if I actually plan to get some hard-core studying done. But I can’t neglect Mom and you and Mittens. I’m probably gonna need an anchor of sanity in that ocean of schoolwork. Bolt -- promise me you’ll understand. I might not be able to spend as much time with you as I’d like, but I don’t want to neglect you, either. You’ll need some attention, even though you’ve got Mittens to keep you company, and I will too. We’ll have to make sure we get in a few walks and drives and fetch-the-stick games. Keep us both sane and happy.”

The little shepherd grinned. “Not to worry,” he thought. “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll make sure to give you a nuzzle when it looks like things are getting too crazy for you. I’ll nudge you out the door when it seems like a walk might clear your head. You know how much I love you, and that’s never gonna change. Never in a million years. You can count on me.”

By now, Penny had pulled the car off the highway and was headed for the farmhouse. “Hey there, silly doggy -- what say we finish up by listening to something crazy and fun?” After she swapped out CDs and pushed a couple buttons, an endearingly goofy voice began to count off -- “One, two, three, four, five, six!” It was “Roadrunner” by the Modern Lovers, arguably the ultimate in car driving songs. Bolt sat back on the passenger side seat, and the two friends grinned like crafty foxes who had just finished emptying a Koi pond full of its carp residents. Singer Jonathan Richman sang quasi-improvised lyrics about the love of the open road, of driving fast, of listening to music, of escaping loneliness, of maintaining your happiness and sanity any way you can.

When the final chorus began and Richman exhorted his bandmates to sing the repeated refrain, girl and dog joined in on the merriment.

“Radio on!”

Penny sang along with glee.

“Radio on!”

Bolt woofed excitedly.

“Radio on!”

Penny sang loudly again.

“Radio on!”

The dog barked again happily.

“Radio on!”

The girl shouted with gusto.

“Radio on!”

Bolt howled with joy.

They continued to sing and bark enthusiastically until they reached the farmhouse, the lead singer concluding with an enthusiastic “Bye-bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Several versions of "Roadrunner" were released by The Modern Lovers. If the reader wishes to listen to the song, I strongly recommend choosing what is sometimes called "Roadrunner (Twice)," which appears on the group's first album (self-titled) released on the Beserkley label. It was recorded in 1972 and produced by John Cale, has a duration of 4:04, and features Jonathan Richman backed by Jerry Harrison, Ernie Brooks, and David Robinson. It is by far the best version of the song.


End file.
